Burned Out Flame
by Zaidenator
Summary: It's 1937, Magnus get's the terrible news of an old companion.


_I haven't posted in a while because I'm usually roleplaying on tumblr and I don't like to post on here but I actually thought this drabble idea that I got would be feelsy. and it is to me. I roleplay Magnus on tumblr: xmagnusbane. _

_Drabble._

**_Magnus finds out about Will's death. _**

**It was 1937. Magnus had made his way to New York as planned several years back and he finally managed to settle in. It was the Great Depression around him, the mundanes and even some downworlder's alike in the area were striving for survival. However, that was not the case for the warlock, it was never the case since he went into business around the whole world. The mundane lifestyles and decisions never truly effected the warlock. High class does that to you. **

**He awoke in the morning, sitting up in bed. Rubbing his palms against his tired hazel cat eyes, a yawn escaped his throat. Looking to his side he saw woman with dark blonde brown hair curled up, her bare back showing in the mild lit room. Magnus sighed and stood up, pulled on some comforting trousers, scratched the back of his head and made his way into the bathroom. After a few or several moments of washing up he walked out of the bathroom and into the main room. Sitting down on his sofa he sighed contently.**

**Life seemed all well for the downworlder and that it was, for the most part.**

**His cat eyes had managed to drift their way shut again until a soft knocking rattled his front door. Tweaking one eye open, he looked over as he saw an olive-white toned envelope slip through the mail slot of his door. He watched as it fluttered to the ground. Feeling to drowsy - even after the shower - he waved his hand around in a circle. The small paper lifted from the ground and made it's way into the warlock's lap.**

**_Entitled to Magnus Bane. _**

**Magnus eyed it suspiciously before tearing away the edges and unfolding the paper to reveal intricate script handwriting. He ran a hand through his damp hair, to push it back from his vision. The warlock reached over to grab his reading glasses and began to read. **

_Magnus, _ _Due to circumstances that are past my judgement I wish that I could inform you of this otherwise. Perhaps, in person. But that would have to come another time and since that was very unlikely for the time being, I had no other choice. For that, I apologize._ _It has been a struggle. Old age comes with warning labels for those who live forever. Love doesn't come free and it surely doesn't go on free. I am utmost sure that you have known that and felt that before. You do know my family means everything to me. Especially my children and…. husband…._ _You were right. I do not understand immortality. This is the hardest thing I've had to go through, and by now I'm sure you know what I am going on about._ _Magnus, William Herondale has passed on. _ _-Tessa Gray Herondale. _

__**The downworlder just sat for a moment, staring at that line. His cat-like eyes scanned over the name of what seemed a thousand times before the letter fell from his hands and fell softly to the ground. He sat staring ahead, it was all registering in his mind. Magnus' chest tightened and it hurt, it was like his heart hurt. **

**Many years earlier, the warlock had contemplated whether he loved that black haired, gorgeous blue eyed boy, but it wasn't quite like that. At least it wasn't that sort of love. He surely loved the nephilim but in a savior, guardianship way. **

**Magnus stood up and walked over to the window, drawing the curtains aside so light could cast down onto his naturally evenly toned skin. His cat eyes watched as a couple of kids played in the streets, kicking a small sack around with their feet. Then his eyes traveled upward, toward the sky and the sun. His pupils wore thin as they retracted into small slits.**

**"Your flame has burned out," He spoke aloud softly, "Your mortal flame has burned out but your legacy has left it's mark. I will never forget you, William Herondale." The warlock felt something wet run down down his cheek and he almost smiled to himself and wiped it off with the back of his hand as another one fell and splashed against the window sill. "You're welcome."**

_Hope you liked it. I cried many manly tears for that._


End file.
